bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Leeroy Gallowglass
'''Leeroy Gallowglass' is a Scottish-American-Equestrian teenage resident of Wayne Manor. Most people know him IC and OOC as the kid who's got a bunch of guns, but a select few know him as the guy they can go to in times of trouble for any support they may need. Skills and Abilities Leeroy's most prominent ability is his marksmanship and cool-headedness under pressure. Whereas most Manor residents like to attack enemies head-on, Leeroy goes for a more indirect approach. He does his best to use the terrain around him to his advantage (taking cover, concealing himself, etc), keeps his enemies at a distance when he can help it, and generally tries to be as frustrating an opponent to fight as he can help. However, he's no slouch in melee combat either. Here, he'll take out a combination of a hatchet and a Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knife to use similar tactics to his ranged fighting, but uses speed to keep his enemy on the defensive. Personality Leeroy is a rather calm, collected, agreeable young man who goes out of his way to help those around him. A lot of people he knows seem to go to him for comfort, and Leeroy is more than willing to provide it. His head remains mostly clear in the heat of a fight, allowing him to make rational judgments that could mean life or death. The best adage to describe his thought processes is "Look before you leap". However, when Leeroy has been brought to a higher level of anger, he becomes a cold-blooded, merciless executioner. History Leeroy grew up in Ponyville with his gunsmith father and bladesmith mother, giving him early exposure to responsible weapons handling. He lived there peacefully and mundanely enough until a strong, prolonged hallucination brought him to Ihnna Woods, the forest nearby The Town. It was here he spent two weeks or so "innawoods". Leeroy crossed paths with the Manor residents during the events of the Sadisica Arc, when he got caught in a firefight in the same warehouse that the Manor residents had been directed to. At the end of the fight, Leeroy wound up being accidentally teleported to Phantomhive Mansion (The temporary home of Wayne Manor's residence at the time) by Judith, who soon after offered him a room in the mansion. Relationship Guide *Catherine: - When Leeroy found Catherine dying in an alley, he knew he had to do something. As such, he's taken her under his wing and thinks of her like a daughter. Retcon'd *Gauche and Droite - Leeroy's employers. Little is known about their relationship on a personal level, but it's most likely a professional one by and large. *Last Stephens - Leeroy's best friend and former roomate. Leeroy once helped Last regain her vampiric powers from her former pimp and tormentor, since then, they've shared a close friendship. *Stephanie Notch - Leeroy's lover. Beyond that, Leeroy often serves as a teacher and confident to his girlfriend. To Leeroy, Stephie is the kind of girl that always manages to put a goofy smile on his face at just how lucky he is. Behind the Scenes Leeroy first appeared in the Destination: High School canon on Ponychan with a much bolder, intense, and eccentric personality. After the abandonment of D:HS, Leeroy was put in a proverbial stasis until a suitable canon was found for his re-introduction. By this time his player had expereienced a shift in personal tastes, and wanted to play a more logical, "operator" character. Thus, Leeroy's personality was revamped into the character seen today. Armory Rifles *Colt M4 Carbine (Highly customized. Using an HK416's upper half.) *Henry Golden Boy (.22 caliber) *M14 ("Ichiyon", a mishmash of parts from various manufacturers) *Sig Arms SG 550 *SVT-40 *AK-12 Shotguns *Browning Auto 5 Pistols *Colt Single Action Army (Received from a basket filled with misc. firearms, alongside the Auto-5, the SG 550, and the M249) *M1911 (Another mishmash of parts from various manufacturers) Misc *Kel-Tec PLR-16 (x2, trophies from downed enemies.) *M249 SAW (In poor condition as of writing.) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Manor residents